


Тишина

by Nightblink



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, F/F, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линн совсем не похожа на Трис, а Кристина - на Марлин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

— Если ты не перестанешь на нее так смотреть, все поймут, — Линн села рядом с Кристиной и в ответ на её растерянный взгляд лишь кивнула в сторону Трис.

Первый нормальный разговор с ней явно был не таким, каким Кристина его бы представила — если бы ей вообще хотелось говорить с Линн о чем-нибудь.

Например, о Трис.

Но обсуждать её с кем-либо Кристина уж точно не собиралась и не желала.

О чем, будучи все же выращенной в Искренности, и заявила, вызвав у Линн лишь смех. 

— Поверь мне, я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить, но мы, пожалуй, единственные, кто может понять друг друга.

Линн раздражала той уверенностью, с которой говорила.

И, если продолжать придерживаться вбитых с детства правил, она вообще никогда ей не нравилась.

Когда в одном из коридоров, где-то спустя неделю после их разговора, Линн прижала её к стене, агрессивно целуя, Кристина почувствовала, как пришло понимание.

Даже после того, как руки Линн оказываются под её майкой, сжимая грудь, она не потеряла свою мысль, хотя дыхание, как и сердце, сбилось с привычного спокойного ритма. Ощущая чужие губы на своих, Кристина закрыла глаза и её ладони коснулись Линн.

Ласкать чужое женское тело было непривычно. Но она столько раз представляла себе, что сделала бы с Трис, если бы та вдруг ответила на её чувства, что её руки и губы словно сами знают, как действовать.

Юрайя и Марлин начали встречаться. И это точно было связано с тем, как была напориста Линн, потому что её движения были резкими. Даже немного слишком — Кристина зажмурилась, сжимая зубы, когда ощутила чужие пальцы в себе. Нежным или медленным это проникновение было назвать сложно, Линн трахала её пальцами в слишком быстром темпе. 

У них действительно не было времени на разговоры или долгие прелюдии, и это было плюсом.

Секс в коридоре, где в любой момент мог появиться кто угодно – начиная с Марлин и Трис и заканчивая кем-нибудь малознакомым, – запомнился Кристине поспешностью, каким-то смазанным ощущением разрядки и непривычным чужим запахом на пальцах. А еще – привкусом отчаяния, которое повисло в воздухе и липкой пленкой пота осело на коже.

Линн, едва успокоив дыхание, молча ушла, так и не сказав ни слова, а Кристина некоторое время молчала, глядя в противоположную стену.

Линн не была похожа на Трис. Кристина, по своим догадкам, абсолютно не напоминала Марлин. 

Но, тем не менее, это странное подобие взаимных ласк не остановилось на том единственном разе.

Они так и не произнесли ни слова, не обсуждали происходящее и вообще словно не существовали друг для друга за пределами укромных углов.

После смерти Марлин это закончилось. Линн, с заплаканными покрасневшими глазами, попыталась что-то сказать в их последнюю встречу, ухватила Кристину за руку, но та выдернула её, развернулась и молча ушла, чувствуя, как в душе скребется какое-то подобие разочарования.

Словно когда Линн подала голос, все то, что было между ними, стало... Более реальным. Словно их что-то связывало, какие-то эмоции, которые должны были заставить Кристину чувствовать жалость к Линн или же желать её утешить.

Долго из-за этого переживать не получалось – их жизнь не располагала к самокопаниям, которым Кристина бы с удовольствием предалась, будь она в другой фракции. Но и Лихость, и Искренность не воспитывали в своих членах рефлексию, и тут и там было желательно не скрывать своих чувств.

Поэтому Кристина предпочла забыть. Теплые пальцы Линн, её уверенные ласки и гибкое тело, изгибающееся в руках самой Кристины – сколько не закрывай глаза, все равно не получается обмануться и представить Трис. Потому что от Трис пахло иначе, её кожа чувствовалась иначе, да все было другим... Поэтому не было смысла цепляться за эти воспоминания.

Когда Линн умерла, Кристина бросила в сторону её тела быстрый взгляд и огляделась, отыскивая Трис. 

С той все было в порядке, как и всегда. 

Кристина была уверена, что не позволит Трис умереть.


End file.
